


Advice From Me to You

by Withstarryeyes



Series: Dad!Tony Stark [8]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Break Up, Dad!Tony, Dad!Tony Stark, F/M, Heart-to-Heart, Post-Break Up, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: Tony helps mend Peter and MJ's realtionship after she dumps him.





	Advice From Me to You

Peter didn’t know it was possible to feel like this. To feel cold and hot at the same time, sweating and stumbling out into the September night. His hands numb, his face burning. He feels like someone lit his heart on fire.

He wants to be alone but not...like this. He wants to be able to think and breathe but he wants to be supported. The lights still flash in and out of his vision even as he moves blocks past the winter formal, even as he sheds his bowtie, then his suit jacket, then breaks his shirt open, buttons popping off left and right. His breathing is ragged, his eyes are soft.

_“I don’t know what’s going on with you,” MJ screamed, her face pinched. She was mad, puffing her chest._

_“Nothing is going on with me,” Peter pleaded, trying to make this all go away. Trying to get that look off of her face, trying to mend things because he wasn’t ready to let go of the one good relationship he’d ever had._

_“Why won’t you just tell me,” she gritted out but the anger had bled out and all Peter was looking at was a broken girl with determination in her heart and disappointment in her eyes._

_“I-I can’t, MJ, just trust me,” he was pathetic now, begging her to let him live. He didn’t want to drag her into all of this. She didn’t deserve that._

_“Trust you?” She was scowling. “You’ve never given me anything to trust, it’s all been a bunch of lies.” She bumped her shoulder into his as she left, her heels slapping harshly against the dance floor._

_“MJ!” He called, she turned only briefly, guilt flashing through her like a lightning strike._

_“We’re broken up, okay, Peter?” And then she was gone and so was Peter’s heart. Gone. Ashes. A ghost that Peter was sure never existed. But if it hadn’t then how could it_ **_ache_ ** _so much?_

He opens his eyes, watching the moonlight ripple on the water of the Hudson. There’s a few fishing boats with their lights on, bobbing on the water like apples at a Halloween party. His hands are bruised and bloody, scraped up from the brick wall he’s punched multiple holes in.

He closes his eyes and jumps in, feeling the cold water rush over his head, kicking off his nice dress shoes and floating on his back. He can see the stars here and he allows the cold water to lap over him, numbing everywhere it touches. Numb, it’s what he wants.

Eventually, when his fingers are burning more from the cold than the numb is helping, he scales up the concrete, shivering and knocking his teeth together. His phone is still hidden in the nooks of the decimated brick wall and he pulls it up, thumbing through his contacts to find the one he wants.

The screen is bright and Peter winces when he presses call. It’s two in the morning, he’s not expecting anyone to pick up, but he hears a distinct voice on the other line as it goes through.

“Kid?’ Tony’s voice is sleepy, soft and slurred. Peter feels a pang of guilt but he’s tearing up again and he’s shivering and he feels so alone that he can’t stop himself.

“I-I need help,” Peter sniffles, he can hear Tony throwing the covers off himself and scrambling to find some shoes.

“W-where are you? How bad is it? Do I need to bring Bruce?” Tony’s panicked now and Peter wants to cry harder, he’s distressing every single person he holds close.

“No, Tony.” They both pause, “I… MJ, she, um, she broke up with me.”

Tony releases a breath of relief and Peter flinches, his phone coming back to slam him in the ear.

“I’m sorry kid. I’ll be there in five,” Tony says and Peter feels a little better. Tony’s not mocking him or chastising him for calling in a non-emergency. Tony’s coming to support him and that means the world to Peter.

Five minutes feels like an eternity but by the time Tony gets there he;s mostly stopped crying, his tear tracks already halfway dried, stiff and itchy on his cheeks. He knows he looks terrible, his lips and nose pink from the cold, his hair wet and dripping everywhere, his cheeks blotchy from crying.

Then Tony’s next to him, some french fries in his hands, handing them to Peter. They sit in silence for a bit while Peter eats the fries, focusing on the fries and their crunch instead of the overwhelming ache in his chest.

“What happened?” Peter jerks when Tony speaks first, head turned to the side. He’s wearing sunglasses even though it’s night and Peter knows he only does that when he has a black eye he’s trying to hide from Pepper. He must’ve come from her place.

Peter shrugs, chucking the empty, greasy, fry bag in the trash and rubbing a spot in the middle of his palm.

“She dumped me,” Peter explains, Tony gives him a look that most definitely means _no shit, sherlock._ Peter feels his heart swoop. “She, uh, said she couldn’t trust me,” his voice breaks and Tony pulls him into a side hug.

“Why are you wet?” Tony shakes his head, “no wait, sorry that’s not what we’re focusing on. Why doesn’t she trust you? What did you do to pull safety away?” Tony asks and Peter turns his head into Tony’s t-shirt.

“She thinks I’m hiding things from her.”

“You are, kid.”

“It’s for her own good,” Peter says, a little bit torn. Tony sighs and Peter feels confusion wash over him.

“You could tell her,” Tony points out and when Peter turns to him with those bewildered eyes finishes off with, “Look, you trust her, I’m assuming? Tell her, it’s her choice whether what you _do_ is a deal breaker. Trust me.”

Peter watches, astonished as Tony pats him on the back and up and leaves. Done with advice, done with Peter. He feels something swell in his chest, he’s not sure what but his feet are moving and then he’s running right into the 24 hour diner MJ is always dragging him into.

It smells like coffee, like light roast and caramel. She’s sitting in a booth, alone, stirring her coffee mindlessly. He hears her sniffle and ducks into another booth. Should he even be here? But he thinks back on her smile, on her insults, on her fantastic ability to make fun of him and yet make him feel like he’s in on the joke too.

He slides in the booth and she glares. Intimidated he pulls his hands up into a surrender, “Let me explain.” MJ looks skeptical, “You’re right, I’ve been hiding things from you.”

She’s about to leave when he pins her hand down and starts _rambling._ He tells her about the spider, about Ned, about the internship, Liz and her dad and the entire story of his life. He’s breathing harshly when he finishes and he’s about to burst into tears when she leans over.

“Okay. You’re forgiven but,” She glowers, “If you ever keep something from me again I’m not just breaking your heart.”

She leaves him too but he’s too happy, a smile a mile wide on his face. He thinks he just got his girl back.

“Sir?” He turns to face the waitress, “Your bill.” His smile fades, just barely because the revenge is so small and so _MJ_ that he can’t really be mad.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this new part!! Liked it? Please leave a comment or kudos. Have a suggestion for future parts? Leave a comment. 
> 
> Much Love,  
> C


End file.
